Let's Do It SA Style
by thehappyandroid
Summary: There's a new S.A crew in town and it's time for these guys to shine.But everyone knows that the highest of the food chain are the most prone to drama.Are you guys ready for this?They aren't, that's for sure.Let's watch this unfold. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


So yes. Read the second last two books of 'It Girl' by Cecily von Ziegesar. And voila, product of it. The same-old same-old 0MG DRAMAA BEETCHES story. I'm just kind of doing this as a creative burn-off thing. If that makes sense. You know, use ideas I can't/won't use for new/current stories? Yup. And burn off the things happening in my own life. It's an **update when I want to **story so don't expect it at a certain schedule. I'm only writing this between stories. Don't expect too much from this silly little thing ;D

I'm currently trying to make my chapters much longer. The first few chapters are pretty damn short (1,000+). I want to make chapters up to 3,000 words plus. Okay, enough of this. Onto the story, da da na naaaaaaa!

* * *

**There's a new SA crew and they're ready to rock the school. But a year never goes without drama and backstabbing. A product of reading too much Cecily von Ziegesar**

_The new SA batch is definitely one-of-a-kind. There's Izanami who have a little bit of history with an S.A guy, Celia, the English-Japanese beauty who's trying to make sense of all this, and Leiko, the girl who's trying to compensate from her dark past. And a whole load of other crazy people. Let's step into their world for a bit, shall we? _

_Names are in Japanese order (therefore, surnames are first, first names are last.)  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SPECIAL A. _

**Chapter 1: Aoki Izanami**

Lust is…a strange thing. It can make people go crazy and senseless. It'll tear out your common sense and make you wild. It can change your perspective in a snap.

It's a funny thing that it contains the word 'us'. Because when you're in lust, there is no togetherness, no bonding. It's purely physical.

That's why I've concluded that lust is a useless sensation. It only causes trouble. And regret. And terrible mistakes. Lust can lead you into situations that will make you flinch at the very thought of it.

Lust years back that caused my very downfall. Personal downfall. A downfall you cannot see, hear or touch. But I made my insides knot at the thought. Wasted, stupid decisions.

I thought I'd gotten rid of him three years ago. _Three years ago. _But no, he decides to traipse into my future, completely merging my past and my future.

Stupid boy.

The greenhouse amazed me, of course. The wonderful greens and flowers and the scent of delicious teas wafted in the air cheerily, greeting me to SA. Special A. It was wondrous I was accepted. Why? I didn't even know. I guess I excelled the tests. I guess all that wishing and hopefully thinking prevailed.

But when I saw Toyotomi laughing with some lanky, presumably SA member, I froze. My head whirled. But then I comforted myself.

It's okay, Izanami. It's going to be alright. Fresh start. Just pretend you just met him. No, don't do that. Pretend that you're glad to see him. Forget about that time. Whoosh, it's gone! No more!

I approached the table, sliding my textbook on the glass coffee table. The tall boy and Hideaki lowered their laughing, examining me with interest. I suddenly became sheepish, sliding onto the loveseat and trying not to act nervous.

"Hi," I greeted, offering them a smile. The tall boy grinned, holding out his hand.

"First girl, eh?" He chuckled. He had such a happy aura that I couldn't possibly refuse it. I shook it, my smile broadening. "Masayuki's the name. Just call me Masa. Or Yuki. I don't know."

Masayuki (or Masa. Or Yuki.) calmed me down just with his cheery voice. "Maybe just Masa."

"Sweet," He grinned, punching Hideaki on the shoulder. Hideaki examined me, as if scrutinizing whether I was _really _here. Just like me. Wondering why _the hell he was here._

He looked the same. Untidy almond hair, hands forever in the pocket, half-smile. The perpetual inquiring look on his face. Oh, how he changed yet he didn't. I was still angry with him. He better not bring it up.

_You better follow through. _I ordered him in my mind. He approached me, shaking my hand just like Masa.

"Long time no see, right? Still remember me?"

"Of course," I smiled bitterly, trying to force gleefulness in it. Whoops. Failed. "Uh, Toyotomi-san? Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Nope. You're dead-on. I recall you as-"

"Aoki-san." I answered. I regarded Masa and Hideaki. "Aoki Izanami."

"Aoki." Hideaki smiled. I saw through him though. A tad of confusion. Good. If I tampered with the memory, it was like it never happened, right?

Wrong. Even if he forgot, I'd always remember. Logic _stinks._

"Dude, where're are the other guys? Girls?" Hideaki winked. He seemed to have forgotten I was present. No matter though. I didn't care, I was perfectly fine rereading my schedule. At least Masayuki was kind enough to include me.

"Nah, my brother's being late." He looked at me. "He's two years younger and a dork."

"Really?" I quipped, leaning on my fist and looking at Masayuki. He was fairly good-looking, with combed yet still a bit messed red-brown hair, and amber eyes that smiled when he didn't. He was older. I could tell.

"Yup. I told him to come early." Masa shrugged. "First impressions, and all."

"True." I nodded, understanding. My eyes flitted to Hideaki, who was now pacing around the greenery and fingering any planet. Which was not very smart, because from what I heard, they keep some medicinal plants that could be dangerous. I surreptitiously rolled my eyes before returning to Masayuki.

"So now, he's being a total-oh, look. _Speak of the devil!" _Masayuki clapped his hands mockingly as a tall (like Masa) yet awkward looking (unlike Masa) boy stumbled in, a messenger bag in tow and a thick and ripped notebook under his arm. He took in his surroundings, before sauntering over to the coffee table. I snatched a cranberry muffin, nibbling on it as I watched the two brothers.

"Rule number one in Special A: Always arrive with your brother. It looks completely irresponsible that I'm not taking care of you."

"Yuki, they held me in at the office to sign a load of papers. And I had to decide on an elective. They gave me first dibs, you know." Kenji added smugly. Masa rolled his eyes.

"We're SA, we have first _everything. _That's Rule Number 2. What's your electives?"

"Graphic design and AP Math." Kenji replied, shrugging. I swallowed my muffin before speaking.

"Hey, same here!" I cried. Kenji jumped, staring at me. I blushed; was I that invisible? Jeez. "Uh, I'm also taking dance…My name's Aoki Izanami."

"Hi," Kenji murmured tentatively, shaking my hand limply. I smiled a small smile, trying to send off the same aura as Masayuki. It kind of worked. I hoped.

"I hear new guy!" Hideaki cried somewhere. He burst out of a bush eagerly, stumbling ungraciously, his hair even more chaotic than normal. I shifted away from Kenji, scoffing at Hideaki as he clapped Kenji on the back.

"Welcome." He greeted simply. Kenji shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "How many more are we waiting for?"

"Three more," Masa held up the corresponding fingers. "Two girls."

A glint shone in Hideaki's chocolate brown eyes, regarding Masa and Kenji. And completely ignoring me. Because I'm a girl. I wouldn't understand hormonal urges, because I'm the dainty little creature who doesn't do anything remotely 'sick'.

I'm using my mocking voice, if you haven't noticed.

They chatted amongst themselves, mostly retelling the tales of their summer. I overheard Hideaki say something about a beach house, and how he loved some candy store that he always hung out at, and Kenji groaning about how he was stuck with Masa in Belgium, helping their mother with some business deal.

I have a relatively normal summer. I did some tutoring for credit, and studying. But I wasn't a summer buzz kill, of course. I only did that when I could, and when I wanted to. I wasn't the type of girl to have a summer fling though. Or rollerblade in skimpy clothing on the boardwalk and stop only to flirt shamelessly.

Though, rollerblading beachside does sound pretty cool. Sans skimpiness.

I got lost in my own world, mental photos of my summer reeling in my head. I snapped out of my reverie when the doors smacked open and the tiny claps of heels reverberated quietly, coming closer.

I glanced at the source of the sound. Instead of the norm Mary-Jane shoes most girls wore here, the girl was wearing purple velvet low-heel shoes, sans-socks. She was still in the crisp and pristine Special A uniform, though. My eyes travelled up until I saw her face.

She was pretty. In boy language, _hot, _I suppose. Dark chestnut hair that was curled perfectly (it looked natural, mind you.) and draped around her picture-perfect face. She only wore a tint a makeup, and it looked like she didn't really need it. Just mascara that lengthened her lashes and salmon-pink lipstick. A thick, chunky turquoise necklace surrounded her slim neck. Kenji awkwardly cleared his throat as the girl's lips curved into a knowing smile.

Oh, she definitely knew that they were staring at her. And frankly, she looked like she _adored _it.

"I'm positive this is the Special A greenhouse," Her voice was like a purring, low and drawing you in. It sounded like a seductive 50s actress.

"It is." Hideaki confirmed. He broadly strode towards the girl and pecked her on the cheek. I rolled my eyes. Typical. Kenji cleared his throat again, resulting in a punch from Masa.

"Watara Leiko, and a pleasure to meet you all." She drawled. Her heels clacked against the floors as she settled her expensive-looking handbag down and received pecks from Masa and even Kenji, who reddened right after. I hauled myself up, trying to act as decent and equally superior as Watara.

"Aoki Izanami." I introduced. Watara smiled, cocking her head to the side, as if trying to send out an innocent demeanour. I knew in my head that it probably wasn't true.

"Pretty name," She noted. "Can I call you Iza-chan?

"Sure," I said, startled. Coming from her pretty mouth, it sounded like a cute and modern nickname. Not a lame one. "I'll call you Leiko-chan?"

"Not a problem," She replied, she turned her head halfway, narrowing her eyes and smiling suggestively at the boys. "But, that doesn't apply to the boys."

"Of course, _Watara-san." _Masa quipped. Leiko smiled, not a jovial smile like most people, but a mysterious and small smile that made you wonder. And it worked.

How do girls like her do that? If I did that smile, I'd look like a rapist, at the very least.

"Now, how are you boys? Excited for the school year?" She questioned coolly, fishing for something out of her handbag. Her hair served like a curtain as the boys gaped on.

"Hell yeah!" Hideaki finally said, high-fiving Masa. "I mean, optional class attendace? Like, really."

_I didn't know you were smart enough to be here. Like, really. _I shot back in my mind. I kept my lips pursed, trying not to say anything. One bitchy-sounding quip and I'd be labelled as the snarky, jealous one of Special A. And reputation is everything, even in here, the most prestigious of the school.

"That's true," Leiko agreed, eyeing Hideaki. He leaned back, in a satisfied posture. "We get to just lounge around in this gorgeous place…without listening to dreary teachers."

"But I am excited for graphic design," Kenji blurted out, immediately taking a baby step back. Hideaki scoffed, slapping the back of Kenji's head.

"You're taking graphic design?" Leiko inquired softly. "I'm taking AP Physics and Economics. You know, it looks good on your university app and all." She shrugged, eyes fluttering.

"Does weight training look good?" Hideaki teased.

Leiko smiled that smile again. "Only if you're going for a career in such."

"That's not my thing. Just something to tone up." He subtly flirted back. I nearly scoffed out loud. Of course. Hideaki seemed like the type to go for weight training. Most boys did that, because they don't want a mental workout. At least Kenji was taking something mentally challenging…even though he was kind of a dork. A lesser of Masa.

I looked up, watching the birds fly over the greenhouse and the sun splatter rays haphazardly. The year seemed interesting enough already. As long as things go smoothly with Hideaki, and not too much drama happens, I'm sure the year will go on normally, right?

* * *

_Oh, Iza! You're a bit naïve for the 'snarky, jealous one', non? High school is a magnet for drama, and you Special A kiddies need to learn that, hands on. Interesting? Of course it's going to be interesting-in ways you don't expect it to be, that is. _


End file.
